Forgotten
by Gray Note
Summary: After 35 long years, he kept her waiting. And now that he has returned, he meets her once again. 14th/Allen and Road. "Behind every sadistic smile she does, there's always that one warm smile that waits for his arrival."


Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, lots of the cast will die. :)

G.N: hello. This is another one shot and it's about the Noah of Dreams, Road. Hope you like it and if you do, please review. Thanks. Here it goes.

Do The Lucky Star Dance!

Forgotten

* * *

"Road-sama!" The umbrella said trying to get the Noah's attention. "Where are you going, Lero?"

The girl, with the short hair, turns around to answer the umbrella. Her eyes were a bit serious as she stayed in her human form. She was a cute girl for her age. She smiled tenderly at the umbrella before answering.

"I'm going out for a while." She simply said. "If my father or the Earl search for me, tell them I'm out. They'll know where I am."

"But Road-sama. Eek!" Lero sighed. "She's gone, Lero."

(Gray Note)

Strolling happily up an abandoned castle-like structure, Road wore a cute smile that blends with her lovely white dress. She is jolly and playful for she kicks pieces of rocks that were on the floor. She didn't care where they would land afterwards. Gazing up the fair blue sky, she sang her heart out. She kept coming at this place every year.

"To~day~is~the~day." She sang. Momentarily, she placed her flawless childish face on her hands which were resting at the stony balcony. She sighed and waited for a while. Hopefully, she remembered happened years ago.

(Gray Note)

(Road's Memory)

"I'll see you here tomorrow, right?" Road asked the boy in front of him while standing at the top of the castle. "I'm bored with my brothers and sisters back at the ark."

"Hmm. I can't promise you since my big brother likes traveling a lot." The boy replied with a cheeky playful smile. "He's a wandering pierrot, you know."

"Darn it. I'll be lonely here again." She said as she makes a sad face in front of her friend. "Just make sure to drop by here often so we could play. I'll come here always."

"Sure." He replied with firmness in his voice. "I'm sure Mana wouldn't like it if I leave a friend without telling her goodbye."

"I'd like to meet him, your brother, Mana." Road said as she grabs the hand of his friend. Using her charm, she tried to persuade the boy. "Can I? Please?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, here. Take this." Road said as she ties a necklace. It was a simple necklace with a little cross and a black thread. This is one of her treasured possession.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Hm. I don't know. We'll see." He replied. "I've got to go now, Road-chan. Take care!"

She waved him goodbye as she watched him run away. She likes her new friend unlike the other human children that usually plays with her. He is simply different from the rest. Watching him vanish from her sight, she summoned the heart-shape door and prepared to go home. It has been a great day for her and her friend. She remembered the joy whenever he sings for her. He has a good voice. She likes him so much even though he is a bit older than her.

"I hope tomorrow is already here. I can't wait."

(Gray Note)

(The Next Day)

Yet another beautiful day welcomed the little Noah as she waited for her friend's arrival. The sun's rays were slowly caressing her skin while the birds in the sky kept her company while waiting. She waited for the boy.

"He's late again." She sighed. "He never changed. A bit."

The hours slip slowly as she waited and waited. He was really late this time and Road doesn't seem to like it. Killing time really sucks at her part and she simply hated making her waited. She could simply kill that boy when he arrives but she can't. He is her very first friend. To her, the boy is a very important person. The clouds slowly dominate the sky. It was about to rain at that point in time.

Suddenly, she cried.

She couldn't stop the tears flowing down from her eyes.

She wasn't sad because the boy didn't come.

Something felt awfully strange.

Something tells her that the Noah inside of her is crying.

She forgot about the boy and hurriedly summons the heart shaped door for her to get home. She needed to make sure nothing has happen to her brothers and sisters. Her own Noah was crying. It's a bad omen. She needed some answers.

As soon as she reached the ark, she saw her brothers and sisters lying on the floor lifeless. She didn't understand. They were all a bloody mess. She searched for his big brother, the Millennium Earl. He was seated in his throne. He was badly injured as he slowly gasped for air.

"Lord Millennium, what happened here?" She asked while constantly crying. The earl was crying too. He lost all of his brothers and sisters.

"He came."

"Who?"

"The Fourteenth! He killed them." The earl narrated. "He even managed to get me as well but somehow he did not."

"Where is he now? I'll make him pay!"

"No need to worry, little Road." The Earl chuckled. "He's dead."

" For now."

Road laid her eyes on a familiar object lying on the floor. It was a black thread with a little cross. She remembered giving it to that boy but why is it here.

"The two thought that they could kill me. If only that Cross Marian didn't come, I might have killed them both." The fat mad man said as he tries to get up. "And now, we shall search for our brothers and sisters. He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he."

Road grab the necklace and hid it from the earl. That's why he's late. Naughty boy.

(Gray Note)

(End of Road's Memory)

"I never knew you were the fourteenth and you never knew that I am the nineth." She said as she remembers his inviting smile. Somehow, she has forgiven him. At least. Road constantly waits for him to fulfill his promise. Every year, she goes to their playground with hopes to see him again. That face was all she could remember. Being the oldest noah next to the earl, how can she forget. And now that her family is almost complete again, he will soon show up again.

The sound of footsteps was barely heard and was slowly approaching the little kid. Road thought that it's only Tyki or the Earl but instead it was a different man that greeted her. It isn't that it's the first time she saw him but she is kinda surprised because he suddenly pays her a visit.

It was the same boy. She felt it. His appearance may look difference but she's positive. It's him.

The wind gently caresses his white curly hair as he slowly approach Road. His golden eyes eyed hers and communicated with a smile. He wore the enemy's uniform, the red and black jacket of an exorcist. His left arm is still the same as well as the pentacle just above his left eye. His complexion is a bit darker compared to his former color. He came back.

"You forgot this." Road said as she handed the necklace to the boy in front of him. "And you're 35 years late."

"I'm so sorry, Road-chan." He replied. "I didn't mean to make you wait that long."

"It's okay! I'm happy because you can still remember me." She paused with a smile that waited for his return.

"Allen."

(Gray Note)

G.N: Whew. That's it. Hehe. I hope you like it as I do. I don't know if the story sucks or something but you can drop reviews to let me know. Thanks. :) a bunch of one shots will be posted soon. Heh

* * *

Chapter 26 of Souls Crossing Time is up! =0

Do the Lucky Star Dance!


End file.
